


O inicio da nossa eternidade

by RedFoxie2



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lemon, M/M, finalmente eles se casam, lua de mel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: Aziraphale e Crowley finalmente juntaram as escovas de dente(já estava mais do que na hora depois desses 6000 longos anos)e decidiram se casar e chegou a hora da lua-de-mel.VAI TER LEMON PURO ENTÃO SE NÃO CURTIR não precisa ler essa ficEntão...essa fic não estava nos meus planos mas como foi um pedido da minha amiga Tassi(na vdd eu pedi a cena mas ela acabou me incubindo de escreve)por causa da fanfic dela-que está no link abaixo-eu fiz essa oneshot.Basicamente essa é a fanfic que foi lida pelos Michael e pelo David na fanfic da Tassi, caso alguem tenha ficado interessado.Desculpem qualquer coisa pq n tenho experiência escrevendo Lemon😅





	O inicio da nossa eternidade

**Author's Note:**

> essa fanfic é o lemon complementar da fic da minha amiga Tassi, e se alguem tiver o interesse o link segue abaixo:  
https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/fanfic-da-fanfic-17448299
> 
> SÓ informando tbm que eu posto no site do spirit então vcs acham minhas fics nele com os mesmo nomes porem meu user é outro
> 
> Nunca fui a Paris e todas as informações foram tiradas do google e os links estão nas notas finais. Fiquei doida pra conhecer Paris depois de escrever essa one

“Oh Crowley, Paris é tão maravilhosa. Você não acha que é um lugar tão encantador? “Aziraphale perguntou excitado enquanto agarrava com mais força no braço de seu marido.

A verdade é que não. O demônio Crowley não acha Paris encantadora mas isso é algo que ele nunca poderia dizer ao seu anjo fofo e de coração mole. Na verdade a única coisa encantadora em todo o mundo e além era o anjo agarrado em seu braço. Crowley na verdade acha que Paris é o lugar mais clichê existente para se ter uma lua de mel mas ele faria qualquer coisa para deixar seu anjo feliz e se isso queria dizer andar pela Rue Saint-Dominique até seus pés criarem bolhas dentro de seus mocassins, carregar todos os livros novos comprados na Rue Bonaparte ou então se entupir com crepes e croissants então que assim fosse. Tudo pelo seu anjo.

Então tudo que Crowley faz foi sorrir para seu amado e dizer "Sim, anjo, completamente encantador". Não que ele estivesse falando do lugar já que ele olhava para Aziraphale como um pateta apaixonado, que não deixa de ser a situação dele. Incrível como 6000 anos e 1 apocalipse depois ali estava o único demônio apaixonado que já existiu, e ainda por cima apaixonado por um anjo.

Aziraphale sorriu encantado por seu querido concordar com ele. Ambos haviam chego em Paris poucas horas antes e deixado sua bagagem num lindo quarto no simpático hotel Le Faubourg e logo saíram pelas ruas de Paris para apreciar a cidade.

Andaram de mãos dadas pelos Champs-Élyéeses, realmente passaram pela Saint-Dominique onde fizeram uma pequena degustação em algumas pâtisseries(Ou seja, o anjo fez a degustação) e na hora do jantar havia milagrosamente uma mesa para dois reservada para os dois no I’As du Falafel onde tiveram um jantar muito agradável e romântico apesar de apenas Aziraphale comer e Crowley só o acompanhar com taças de Bourbon. Não que Crowley se incomodasse, afinal ele adorava ver as expressões que seu anjo fazia ao comer E Aziraphale já havia se acostumado a falta de apetite de Crowley.

Tão logo terminaram, andaram mais um pouco admirando a atmosfera romântica da cidade luz e logo decidiram voltar ao hotel. Ambos expectantes sobre oque aconteceria nas próximas horas.

Quando chegaram no quarto ambos pareciam sem saber oque fazer e por onde começar.

“Anjo, eu vou...tomar um banho”. Crowley disse com o rosto levemente vermelho.

Era de se pensar que um demônio não poderia ficar envergonhado ou tímido. Bem, Crowley nunca foi um demônio normal.

“Tudo bem, querido. Eu tomo o meu depois de você” , Aziraphale acenou nervoso.

“Na verdade, eu estava pensando que talvez você gostaria de se juntar a mim. Para o banho, sabe? A banheira é bem grande.

“Oh”, Aziraphale disse constrangido.

“É claro que se você não quiser não tem problema nenhum anjo, foi só uma ideia boba. Eu já volto".

Aziraphale se recuperou e quando Crowley passou por ele indo em direção ao banheiro, o anjo segurou seu pulso delicadamente. Crowley o olhou tímido” Eu quero. Eu só...nunca fiz nada parecido antes”.

Crowley arregalou os olhos" Nada? Nem um banho a dois nem...nada?”

Aziraphale virou mais e negou "Você sabe que não, eu sou um anjo, nunca tive tais...desejos”.

Crowley então sorriu maliciosamente enquanto segurava o rosto de seu anjo entre suas esguias mãos “Então ficarei feliz em te ensinar tudo oque eu sei, anjo”

“Oh”.

Crowley empurrou Aziraphale delicadamente em direção a cama e logo estava em cima do anjo o beijando na boca e foi descendo seu beijo pelo seu rosto e seu pescoço. Ele então começou a desfazer o laço da gravata de Aziraphale e voltou a beijar sua boca.

Logo começou a soltar os botões do colete cor de creme do anjo. Aziraphale que até o momento estava perdido nas sensações causadas pelo beijo e pelos toques delicados de Crowley em sua pele decidiu então reagir. Com as mãos trêmulas ele levou seus dedos até o colarinho da camisa de Crowley e tentou se desfazer dos botões.

Crowley abandonou a boca do anjo e passou então para o lóbulo da orelha de Aziraphale e o mordeu lentamente. O anjo gemeu alto sentido prazer e sem perceber puxou os lados da camisa e rasgou os botões de Crowley ”Oh céus”.

Crowley soltou o lóbulo e sorriu vendo o estrago feito por Aziraphale enquanto o anjo se recuperava ”Oh meu querido, me perdoe, não foi essa a minha intensão “, gaguejou o pobre anjo, constrangido enquanto olhava para o corpo semidesnudo do demônio.

“Na verdade anjo, eu gostei assim. Mas você está sendo um anjo mal e vou ter que castigar você por rasgar minha camisa favorita.

“Sua...?”, o pobre anjo não conseguiu terminar de falar pois Crowley finalmente se desfez da camisa dele e agora distribuía beijos pelo seu pescoço e ia descendo até alcançar o mamilo rosado fazendo com que Aziraphale gemesse novamente. Ambas as calças milagrosamente desapareceram assim como as cuecas libertado as ereções que clamavam por uma libertação.

Crowley então mordeu o outro mamilo o deixando tão maltratado quanto seu irmão enquanto acariciava e apertava a barriga macia de Aziraphale como se fosse massa de pão “Anjo. Anjo. Anjo. Anjo seu corpo é tão perfeito”. Crowley pegou no pênis de Aziraphale com uma das mãos e começou a acariciar.

“Crowley!” o anjo gemeu novamente "mais rápido por favor”

Crowley sorriu "Seu desejo é uma ordem".

As mãos de Crowley abandonaram o pênis do anjo mas antes que o mesmo pudesse protestas eles sentiu algo duro e húmido tocar em seu mal tratado pênis e logo um movimento de fricção. O pênis de Crowley. Crowley estava esfregando e tocando seus pênis juntos e isso estava levando-os a loucura.

Sem demora os movimentos de ambos ficaram mais frenéticos e logo ambos gozaram, cordas de esperma em suas barrigas juntas. Ambos respirando pesadamente.

“Isso foi bom pra você, anjo?” Crowley perguntou sorrindo olhando para o rosto ruborizado de seu amado.

Aziraphale suspirou cansado” Foi a melhor coisa que eu já senti"

“Ótimo”, disse Crowley ainda sorrindo. Aziraphale então ficou ainda mais vermelho, ”oque você tem em mente, anjo?”

“Quem disse que eu tenho algo em mente? Só estou tentando me recuperar”, desconversou.

“Seu rosto está vermelho de vergonha. Diga-me anjo, oque você está pensando?”

Aziraphale considerou “Eu li algo uma vez e eu queria experimentar com você”.

“E oque seria, meu anjo?”

Aziraphale então saiu dos braços de Crowley e inverteu suas posições mas ao contrário do que Crowley imaginou, o anjo não queria toma-lo, decididamente não como ele pensou.

Aziraphale foi se afastando e então Crowley percebeu “Anjo, você não tem que...”

O pobre demônio não conseguiu falar.

Aziraphale pôs o comprimento de Crowley na boca lentamente e então ele fez.

Aziraphale chupou

Crowley jogou sua cabeça para trás e gemeu sendo pego de surpresa. Crowley não se continha, gemendo e empurrando os quadris conforme a boca do anjo descia pelo seu comprimento, tentando colocar o máximo que podia na boca. Aziraphale ficou ganancioso e aumentou a sucção, levando todo o comprimento de Crowley até o fundo de sua garganta.

Mais rápido.

Mais rápido.

Mais rápido

“Aziraphale!”

“Aziraphale, eu não posso segurar muito mais".

Aziraphale não se afastou e também não tirou a boca do comprimento de Crowley da boca. Crowley não aguentava mais. Ele perdeu o controle e gozou no fundo da garganta de Aziraphale.

De todas as iguarias que o anjo saboreou em toda a sua existência na terra, nada nunca se provou tão boa quanto o gozo de Crowley. Quem precisa de crepes quando se tem Crowley, o anjo pensava consigo mesmo.

Os dois acabaram entrelaçados na cama, dessa vez Crowley mal respirava.

“Isso foi bom pra você, querido?”

“Bom?! Foi a melhor coisa que já tive , depois de casar com você e termos nosso primeiro beijo. Você realmente nunca fez isso antes?”

“É claro que não, Crowley"

“Então como você...? sério, onde aprendeu a fazer isso?”

“Eu sabia a teoria porque li isso em um livro a muito tempo e pensei que não poderia ser tão diferente de...” Aziraphale escondeu o rosto constrangido.

Crowley então foi até ele e afastou as mãos de seu lindo rosto "Diga, meu anjo. Você sabe que não precisa esconder coisas de mim".

“Você vai zombar de mim”.

“Anjo, você me conhece a mais de 6000 anos, acha que eu zombaria de você?”

“Você zomba das minhas roupas e do meu modo de falar”

“Eu não zombo das suas roupas, elas são seu charme e não zombo do seu jeito de falar, apenas do Bepop. Pode me falar"

Aziraphal3 respirou fundo e sussurrou "tomar sorvete. Foi como me imaginar tomando sorvete"

Crowley o olhou de boca aberta ”Você tava pensando em sorvete?”, Crowley então beijou a boca de Aziraphale e sorriu ”Você não existe , meu anjo. Eu te amo por ser tão único”.

Aziraphale enrubesceu novamente ”Eu também te amo querido”.

Crowley e Aziraphale se olharam apaixonadamente e Crowley disse “Você foi tão bom pra mim. Acho que vou te recompensar. Oque você acha?”, miraculou então uma garrafa com calda de chocolate oque fez o anjo o olhar curioso.

“Querido, não há necess...”

Crowley já estava beijando a garganta de Aziraphale enquanto o mesmo só conseguia gemer “Eu tenho uma proposta anjo, você gosta de comer e eu vou quero entender o porquê mas eu também quero devorar você então minha proposta é pegar essa calda de chocolate muito cara e lamber ela todinha no seu corpo. De cima a baixo. Acha que está pronto para outra rodada, meu anjo?

Aziraphale sentia sua boca seca com as palavras e olhares de Crowley então só acenou com a cabeça concordando.

Crowley sorriu “Meu anjo perfeito. Meu amor".

Crowley espalhou um pouco(para não sujar os lençóis) da calda pelo pescoço de Aziraphale, foi espalhando mais pelo peito e mamilos e pôs o excesso sobre a barriga macia e depois descendo pelo caminho de felicidade.

A essa altura Aziraphale já estava a completamente excitado. Serem seres imortais tinha lá suas vantagens.

Crowley começou a lamber e mordiscar o pescoço do anjo seguindo a trilha da calda, muito muito lentamente, passou alguns momentos se divertindo com os mamilos do anjo os deixando admiravelmente vermelhos e então chegou a barriga.

“Anjo, você não tem noção do quanto é lindo e do quanto eu acho esse corpo sexy. Eu amo essa sua barriga. Eu amo esse corpo. Eu amo você, tudo sobre você até mesmo sua mania de tartan.

Crowley voltou a lamber e mordiscar aquela barriga macia e adorável. Os gemidos de Aziraphale começaram a ficar mais altos.

“Sim. Mais. Mais. Mais Crowley.”

Crowley então disse “Você está tão sexy com essa expressão de prazer, anjo...” seus lábios se encontram novamente com os de Aziraphale.

Eles se beijaram. Crowley desce os lábios acariciando o corpo de Aziraphale, adorando, chegando até seus mamilos endurecidos, lambendo e mordiscando...

“Crowley, eu preciso...preciso ”

“Do que você precisa, anjo?"

“De você, Crowley. Eu preciso de você dentro de mim. Eu preciso...”

“De que? Diz anjo”.

“Eu preciso que você me foda"

Crowley sorriu malícia “É pra já”.

Crowley materializou um frasco de lubrificante e após espalhar em seus dedos ele começou a penetrar seu anjo, muito delicadamente ele começou a abrir seu anjo.

“Você está pronto, anjo?”

“Sim, querido. Eu sou todo seu”.

Crowley o penetra devagar, sentindo o prazer inebriar seus sentidos.

Finalmente. Depois de tanto tempo desejando e sonhando em silêncio ele finalmente tinha seu anjo. E ele nunca se sentiu tão bem nem quando era um anjo no paraíso.

“Ah anjo, meu anjo. Só meu anjo".

“Crowley, meu amor"

Logo ambos chegaram no clímax e nunca se sentiram tão felizes e amados.

Crowley milagrosamente limpou a bagunça de ambos e abraçou seu anjo. Eles suspiraram satisfeitos.

“Anjo?”

“Sim?”, Aziraphale disse sonolento.

“Que tipo de livro você anda lendo que te ensinou essas coisas?”

Ao invés da resposta esperada tudo oque Crowley ouviu foi o suave ressonar de seu belo anjo adormecido.

Crowley riu suavemente “Ah anjinho, oque eu vou fazer com você?”

**Author's Note:**

> Os lugares e ruas eu tirei desse link(https://catracalivre.com.br/rede/as-mais-lindas-ruas-de-paris/)  
O hotel Faubourg realmente existe e tem fotos no link abaixo https://www.tripadvisor.com.br/Hotel_Review-g187147-d197531-Reviews-Sofitel_Paris_Le_Faubourg-Paris_Ile_de_France.html#photos;aggregationId=106&albumid=106&filter=7&ff=137689752  
I’As du Falafel fica na Rue des Rosiers, em Marais
> 
> Tô muito orgulhosa dessa one, meu primeiro yaoi detalhista e completo


End file.
